


Shot Down Ch. 1

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Gabriel shows up at the bunker injured. Sam nurses him back to health and Gabe makes his move.





	Shot Down Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Description of injuries and wound care. No smut this chapter.

Shot Down Ch. 1  
Pairing: Sam x Gabriel

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1349

Summary: Gabriel shows up at the bunker looking a little the worse for wear. The gang try to heal him and while his wing is recovering he makes a move on Sam.

Warnings: mentions if violence and injury. Wound care. there will be smut in the next one.

There was a banging on the door to the bunker. It had been going on for quite some time when Sam finally reached it. There stood Gabriel, obviously gravely injured and hanging onto the door frame for support. Despite their run ins in the past, with Gabriel playing the part of Loki, they’d recently buried the hatchet. The death of their mutual enemy, the Knight of Hell Asmodeus, had evened the score. Gabriel had then left them high and dry, off to pursue his own agenda while they were left trying to get Mary and Jack out of Apocalypse World. Now here he was on their doorstep, looking bruised and bloodied. He was so messed up that his wings were visible, which never happened. They were torn and bloodied as well and one of them was bent at a terrible angle.

“Gabriel?” Sam said. “What happened to you?”

“Hey, Sammy,” Gabe responded, his voice weak. “Didn’t know where else to go…” With those words he promptly collapsed into unconsciousness, leaving Sam to catch him. The big moose picked up the much smaller angel and carried him inside, calling for Dean and Cas. He brought him into the library and laid him on the long table as gently as he could.

“Sam?” Dean called, coming in the room with Cas hot of his heels. He screeched to a stop when he saw great golden feathers littering the floor and an unconscious angel on his table. Cas on the other hand sped over to where Sam stood, looking down.

“What happened?” Cas asked, his voice rough as he took in the state of his brother, grieving what was clearly a badly broken wing as well as the other injuries.

“I have no idea,” Sam replied. “He just showed up at the door like this and passed out. He said he had nowhere to go. Was he serious? Couldn’t he have gone to heaven to get fixed up?”

“He might have if his wings weren’t broken. I doubt he knowsd where the portal is and there’s no way of knowing if the current regime would take him, his past being what it is.”

“How do we fix him?” Dean asked as he too took in the damage that was obvious. “Cas, can you use your mojo to heal him?”

“I can no more heal him now than I could 6 months ago when we got him away from Asmodeus. He’s an archangel. The best I can do is ease his pain a little.”

“Then do it,” Sam said. Cas shook his head.

“If I do it now he might awaken. Better that he is asleep while we set his wing. Wings are very sensitive, and this looks like a very bad break.”

The three men began working together to try to heal Gabe. First they cut off what was left of his clothes, revealling bruising and deep gashes across his front and sides. He had a large puncture underneath his left ribs. Had he been wholly human he’d never have survived the initial injury, never mind made it to them to be helped. Sam cleaned the wounds while Dean sewed and Cas bandaged. They left the wing until last.

“I didn’t know his wings would be gold,” Sam commented as they stretched the limb out.

“Why?” Cas asked. “What did you think they were?”

“I just assumed they’d be black, like yours.”

“Mine aren’t black,” Cas said seriously. “I have never shown my wings while on Earth. What you have seen is merely the shadow of them lit by my Grace.”

Both men blinked as they took that in. As they pondered that for a moment Cas ran his hands along the primary wing bones, finding each spot that was out of place. He shook his head.

“The break is in several places. Once we set the bones back in place we’ll need to splint it to keep it stable.”

Sam nodded and went into their junk room to get some lengths of wood to use. As he went he wondered about Gabriels wings, why they were gold and what color Castiel’s wings could be. They were really beautiful, broad and normally finely feathered, he could tell. They’d have to be careful cleaning up the feathers . He had no doubt that angel feathers could be used in some powerful spell work.

When he came back into the library he found Cas and Dean pulling carefully at the wing. As gently as they good they readjusted the shattered bones and held them in place. They wrapped the wing tightly in gauze and then bound them to the boards Sam had brought. It would be cumbersome, but Castiel assured them it would be manageable, even for a smaller angel.

“You forget that our true forms are quite large. If we can carry around the weight of those great bodies then he can lift his wing, even with his injuries. However, bed rest would be my recommendation. With his Grace so low he may very well heal nearly human slow. I hope you don’t mind him as a house guest.”

* * *

Several weeks passed and Dean was growing impatient with Gabiel. First of all he insisted on using Sam’s room instead of one of the vacant ones. Secondly he had managed to find a bell from somewhere and had taken to ringing it whenever he needed something. Everything from changing the DVD in the player to bringing him a sandwich.

“Come on Dean! Have a heart! I can’t help that I’m stuck here and trust me sweet cakes I don’t like it any better than you do.”

Sam, while frustrated with Gabe’s constant demands, was otherwise enjoying getting to know the angel better. They talked about everything from tv to literature, Gabe having been around for all of it. The archangel played off having interests in more substantial things than porn stars, but he wasn’t fooling Sam at all. He seemed to be enjoying their conversations almost as much as Sam was.

It was Sam that did most of the medical care for him as well, changing his dressings and the like. The wing was especially difficult, as Gabe seemed to react rather strongly to having them touched, though he assured everyone the pain was nearly gone. It was Cas who explained one night after Sam had gotten flustered at Gabe’s moaning.

“Our wings are very sensitive and often used in mating rituals. The sounds he was making are pleasurable ones. In fact, it may very well be that he is attracted to you Sam.”

Sam startled at that. He’d never considered that Gabriel was doing it on purpose. The next time he went to change the dressing he allowed himself to really touch the wing more than necessary, exploring under the feathers with his fingers to test the breaks. The noise Gabe made when he did it was nothing short of obscene.

“Gabriel,” Sam chided. The archangel looked over his shoulder at the taller man.

“I can’t help it Sammy. Last person who laid into my wings like that got laid.” Sam blushed but pushed on. He sifted his hands through the feathers, combing them out and asked softly.

“Is that what you want Gabe? To lay me?”

“Oh hell yes Samsquatch, but I know you aren’t into that so I hadn’t asked. You aren’t really into that, are you?”

He peered at Sam and Sam shrugged.

“Done it before, in college. Can’t say I’d mind trying again.” Sams voice was soft but his words had Gabriels eyebrows flying up. Knowing this was his chance he turned slightly in Sam’s personal space and leaned in.

“That so? Well why don’t we try a kiss, gorgeous, and we’ll go from there.”


End file.
